


Slipping underneath

by httpspotter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: "All I know is that being with you scares me. It feels like I'm flying and falling, all at once. And I can't breath. Or think. It consumes me. And my whole body melts and aches and everything burns""So, why so you keep running, Elena?"Yes, this is my version of how the 3x19 should've happened, because, come on, how they didn't get together after that kiss? Little Gilbert does interrupted them, but they talk about it before going after Mary.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Slipping underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Maybe it was an excuse to write a smut of my favourite ship at the moment. Maybe I just wanted s3-Damon to know how much she loved him already. Maybe I will write a second chapter. Maybe.
> 
> Enjoy!

As they waited for Rose to make contact, Elena tried to follow Damon’s advice and get some rest. But it didn’t matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, her whole body was awake. It reminds her the night after the first time they kissed, not long ago, on the porch. After he left, all she tried to do was sleep, and, just like today, she couldn’t. That was the thing about Damon, being around him… Drove her mad. It was too intense, to the point it consumed her so badly that she felt like she was going to lose herself if she just thought about it giving in. Therefore, she was always running from him.

Maybe that trip was a bad idea. After all, she couldn’t really think about anything around him. So, just maybe, that wasn’t the best way to figure it all out.

Well, it was too late to turn back now.

And, as if the universe was mocking her, she heard Damon’s steeps. He had left the shower and was trying to be as silently as possible so he wouldn’t wake her or Jeremy. Good, the last thing she needed was for him to know she was still awake. If she didn’t know what to expect of that road trip, she certainly didn’t want to think about what would happen now, when they were both in a dark motel room.

The problem was she couldn’t take her eyes off him. She watched him. She watched him as he picked the bottle of bourbon, as he put his shirt on — which, deep down, she regretted —, as he drank, as he scratched his legs, as he looked at her. Then, as if something clicked in her mind, she looked away. But, then again, she just couldn’t help it. And when she gave up pretending to be asleep and looked at him again, their eyes met once more.

He didn’t say a word. He just stayed there, the drink on his hands, gazing back into her eyes. Then, he put away the glass of bourbon he was holding, and, without ever breaking up eye contact, he walked through the bed and laid by her side.

At the moment, Damon wasn’t really thinking about trying anything. Neither was she. The both just didn’t seem capable of thinking when they were together, which made them act reckless and impulsively. But what was crossing Damon’s mind was curiosity. She knew that if she had kept pretending to be asleep, he wouldn’t have said anything. Then, why didn't she? Why, instead of, she was looking at him like that?

He nodded for her to say what it was on her mind.

She did. — You never told me about that. What you did for Rose.

Oh, so that's what this was all about?

— It wasn’t about you. — He said, breaking eye contact.

A grin appeared on the corner of her lips. For that moment, she loved him. She didn’t know why exactly, but she did, and, for the first time in ages, it didn’t scare her.

— Why don’t you let people see the good in you? — She insisted.

— Because when people see good, they expect good. — He said quietly, honestly, and turned to look at her. — And I don’t want to have to live up to anyone’s expectations.

Then she felt it. As a natural response of her body to the way he was looking at her, so intensely, she felt her skin burn. Suddenly, this heat had taken over her whole body and all she could think about was how badly she wanted to kiss him. It was a new sensation, something she never felt before, not even with Stefan, not like this, and it was killing her that she had to search for all the self-control she had, activating, so she couldn’t touch him. And that urge scared the hell out of her. So, she turned away. Even looking at him it was way too dangerous.

“How do you do that to me?” She thought about saying it, which, of course, she didn’t. But the question was on her mind. It was absurd how he could actually make her breathless just by looking at her.  _ How? _

She shook her head, dropping her hands from her face. Then, she accidently ended up doing what she was trying so hard not to, touching him. Her hand was above his. She quickly tried to slip away, but her body was weak, therefore her movements were slow, because, deep down, she didn’t want to hold it back.

Damon touched her pulse, held her hand, gently stroking its skin. Her eyes followed his touch, then went up to his mouth, his eyes. It burned. It burned so much. And she needed to run away from him as quickly as possible, or she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. So, she did run.

The problem was, if previously, when he lied down on the bed, Damon had no intent of tempt anything, not intentionally, at least, now he most certainly had. Because just as much as she was burning, he was feeling the same heat grow all over him. Damon didn’t know when, or if he ever, was going to have a chance like that. He had to try. 

And, come on, he was a vampire. It was true that anyone with eyes could see how badly she wanted, but, to Damon, it went way beyond that. He could sense everything, from how fast her heart was beating to how much she was trying to calm down her breathing so he wouldn’t notice it. Just how he heard from distance the deep breath she let it out when he opened the door.

— Don’t. – It was all Elena said, because, honestly, she wasn’t strong enough to say anything else.

— Why not? — He retorted, quietly. And let’s be fair, he had a point. Why on earth was she running so much if it was so crystal clear that she wanted him? — Elena. — His voice was husky, and her name came out breathless, because he, too, had been controlling it himself for so long it ached.

And that, the way he said her name, it was all she needed. For the first time in her life, she ran towards him, not from him.

Damon closed his eyes at the moment her lips met his. He held her and kissed her back in the same second. And god, that was something else. It didn’t matter how much his vampires’ senses had told him she wanted he didn’t really know to what degree that really was until he felt it. He had never been kissed so passionately like that. And just as to prove the intensity of it, they quickly had to separate their lips to gain breath.

At the same time, it was all too urgent to wait any other second. They didn’t even have enough time to open their eyes, soon their lips touched again.

Suddenly, Elena’s mind went quiet. Most of the time, she used to overthink everything about them, all the ways it could go wrong, all the reasons why they would never work. But now, as she was being held by him, allowing herself for the first time to taste how it would actually feel like to be with him. Well, it felt astonishingly right. It felt like she was made to kiss him, like they invented the whole concept, like he was her second skin.

It was a relief for both of them, not just to let it out all the sex tension it had always been hovering in the air for all those years, but to give in to each other, without hold anything back.

Damon put her against the wall, knowing either of them would mind if it wasn’t as comfortable as making out in bed. All he knew was that he needed to kiss every inch of her body or he would explode. In fact, it seemed like he would explode either way, eventually. He kissed her ardently, his hands urgently touching her neck, then his lips followed its path, sucking it, as his mouth trailed down to her breasts. And she was  _ responding _ , in a way so intensely, that when he heard her breathing his name against his mouth, holding his face to kiss him passionately, he felt this aching weakness as he melted by her mere touch. Yet, he had never felt so strong either.

They drifted apart for this one brief moment just to stare longingly at each other as if the whole world had faded away. Damon looked for the slightest glimpse of regret on her eyes, but there wasn’t any, all he saw was lust, love, desire, passion. His body was shivering just at the sight of her. It was beautiful; magical, even. And his eyes were so bright with tenderness that she could feel it, too, the chill on her bones, the thirst drying her mouth, the craving for more.

Damon was overflowing with love for her. He stared at her lips that were already swollen from the intensity of it. And it drove him mad, because her eyes were looking at his mouth, too, as she was just waiting for him to continue.

Their lips met again in synchrony. Whenever they dance together, there was this perfect rhythm connecting them that made their bodies slide with the music as one. And kissing each other was no difference, they fit as two pieces not only coming together but finding its way back home. That tale about how we were all made of stardust and soulmates happened to be the one who used to belong to the same start? Well, it applied to them fantastically.

He pressed her tighter against the wall. She let it out a moan. It was the most delicious expression of pleasure Damon had ever heard; and he hated Jeremy for sleeping in the bedroom next to them, because even though she had given herself to him completely, she was still trying as hard as she could to muffle it all the moaning in incoherent mumblings.

It was a blessing that he seemed to be incapable of unbuttoning his shirt earlier, because now this was allowing her to feel a little bit of his exposed skin against her.

His fingers were in her hair, pulling her closer. Then, they were all over her, sneaking under her shirt, touching her skin, then they came back to her face again, then her butt. Elena didn’t mind, given the fact she couldn’t stop touching him either. 

Damon sucked her bottom lip, pressing his hips roughly against her body, knowing she wouldn’t mind feeling his erection growing. And she thanked the wall behind her and thanked for how strongly he was holding her, because her legs were starting to tremble.

It was overwhelming, but she wanted  _ more _ , she wanted to taste more than just his lips. And when he buried his face on her neck, letting out her name in a loud moan, she knew she couldn’t take it anymore. — Damon, I’m… — But she seemed too weak to even verbalize anything.

Elena tried to pull him back, but he just hummed something she didn’t understand. She closed her eyes, lifting up her head as she felt his lips on her neck. Damon noticed she was holding herself, so he slid his fingers through her nape, his hands closed on her nape, pulling her face to his, kissing her.

She heard a  _ “you” _ being whispered between the kisses, until he pressed his forehead on hers to regain his breath and repeated. — I'm madly in love with you, Elena.

It felt so good to be able to say it. Damon was always repressing everything he felt for her, because he knew she wasn't ready to hear it. Maybe she wasn't yet. But there was no way he would swallow the words now. — I love you. — He said between the kisses, against her lips. — I love you, I love you, I love you. — It was like a mantra. And god, it was such a relief not feeling guilty for it.

But when their lips touched again, Jeremy came in. — Elena?

And they drifted apart.

Damon had been so absorbed on her, he didn't notice the boy walking in.

Jeremy was staring at them with that judgy little eyes. Great. Not he had just interrupted what it had been the only shot Damon would ever get with Elena, he was also looking disgusting, probably already preparing the lecture for later.

— Rose found Mary, she's living in Kansas. — He explained.

Damon didn't dare to look at Elena, it would kill him to see any regret in her eyes. Breathless, he licked his bottom lip and said. — Ok, then. Let's go. — And walked pass through Jeremy who just wouldn't stop staring at his sister.

Elena didn't follow them for a few minutes. And, to be honest, she didn't really want to face either Jeremy or Damon. Yes, she kissed him. More than that, actually, she surrendered completely to him and it was perfectly aware they wouldn't have stopped if her brother hadn't walked in. But, it was more than that, wasn't it? Not just their make out session, not just the trip, it was everything she felt every damn time she was near him. And it terrified her so much that the last thing she wanted was to be near him.

But, then again, she didn’t want to risk letting Damon and Jeremy alone either. Her brother, as everyone else, really, hated Damon and hated even more the idea of them being together. She knew Jeremy enough to know he wouldn’t fight with him, yet, but she also knew Damon enough to know he could spiral and throw everything on her brother if he just kept staring at him like that, which she knew he was doing. And she just didn’t want to deal with anything else right now.

Damon was finishing packing. He heard Elena coming, but he didn’t look at her, nor to Jeremy. She knew he was trying very hard to avoid eye contact, and as much as she should have appreciated it, seeing how badly he was contained himself, hurt her.

She sucked dry. — Jeremy, can you check us out? — He gave him a look, because, of course, he knew the request had nothing to do with the fact they were leaving the motel. — Please. — She repeated.

— I will be in the car. — He said, picking up his backpack and leaving it.

Damon zipped the last of their bags, taking the deepest breath and looked at her.

And that was it, when their eyes met, she knew she was done running. It didn’t matter if Jeremy was going to shout about it, or if Caroline would give her a long speech about how Stefan was her soulmate, or if every single one of her friends would hate her for it. Any of it matters, because when he looked at her like that, everything else faded and, suddenly, they were the only two people in the world.

— Damon.

He stopped her. — Don’t, Elena. — He was almost begging her. — Just save me from the whole "This was a mistake" speech, ok? I can’t hear any of it. I can’t.

So, this was what he thought she would say? Was he really that insecure to believe she was going to deny it all?

— Jeremy is waiting. — He said after a while, clearly tired. — Rose is waiting. We should go.

This wasn't going as she planned. Although she wasn't planning on talking to him when she came to the room. But Damon seemed always so ready to comfort her, then why, especially after the moment they just had he was so quiet about it?

He grabbed the bags and started walking to the door. — I'm sorry. — She said, desperately to get something from him, anything.

Damon chucked. — You're sorry? — He rolled his eyes. — This is what you wanted to say to me?

But before he could leave, she continued. — I'm sorry I'm not ready for this. — He stopped, letting the bag fall on the floor and looked confused at her.

— This was Stefan's idea, wasn't it? — He asked.

She nodded.

— Why did you accept it, then? — His voice was soft, but hurting. He was in pain, she knew, and it was killing her as well. — Hell, why did you even kiss me if you didn't want to?

— Do you think I didn't want to?

He shrugged. — All I know is that you're driving me nuts, Elena.

— And so are you. — She closed her eyes, sighing, then walked towards him. — Look, I have feelings for you. And I kissed you because you were there, looking at me like, like… — She was trying to find the right words to describe, but english language didn't have any for it yet. — All _ I _ know is that being with you scares me. It feels like I'm flying and falling, all at once. And I can't breath. Or think. It consumes me. — Her voice cracked. — And my whole body melts and aches and everything  _ burns _ .

— So, why do you keep running?

— Because loving you overwhelms me, Damon. It overflows like anything else I've felt in life. And it scares me.

Damon froze. His whole life summed around this moment and he didn't give a fuck about finding Mary or anything else in the world because this,  _ this _ , was bigger than all. — Do you love me?

She grinned. — Do you really think I would've kissed you like that if I didn't? — But he was still looking at her waiting for her to deny it. She never wanted to kiss this much, not even earlier when she had jumped over his bones. — Yes, I love you, Damon. I love you, but…

He frowned. — But, what? What are you scared of, Elena?

— I'm scared of loving you! — She raised her voice, turning around, wandering around.

— I would never,  _ never _ , hurt you, Elena.

She sighed. — I know. I know, Damon. It's not what I meant. It's just… Did you ever loved someone so much it felt like if you just give in, if you let  _ them in _ , you would lose yourself? Like…

— Like you can't really tell where one ends and the other begins. — He completed for her, and she nodded.

Elena's hands searched for his, taking it. — I want this. I want you. — She smiled. — But I need some time.

— What do you mean "some time"? Are you pulling me away or…? — He seemed desperate.

She held his face on her hands. — I mean I can't just jump in bed with you. Or surrender. Not yet. I don't want you to go away either, because, honestly, it would ache not to have you around after everything I let it out today. I just… I just need some time. To figure things out, to be with you without feeling like it will tear me apart.

— Do you mean you want me to take things slow? — His voice was almost amusing.

— Yes.

Damon laughed.

— This is not funny, ok? — But she was smiling too. — I wanna lose myself on you, but I can't do it all at once.

— I get it.

— Do you?

— You forget, Elena, that I've been in love with you for quite a while. — He smiled, gently touching her cheeks. — It scared me, too, you know.

She swallowed dry. — It did?

— Hell yeah. — He shook his head in disbelief and sighed. — For start, I could take you to that ball they're going to throw in two days.

— The 20s Decade Dance?

— Yeap. — He popped the "p", shrugging. — I always wanted to have a date with you. Plus, I look so freaking sexy on those vintage clothes, you won't be able to resist me.

She laughed. — I thought this was going to be hard.

— Oh, so you were planning to invite me already? — He teased her. — God, Elena, no make sessions was necessary. It would've saved me from having your brother hating me.

— No, I mean… — Her smile was so bright it warmed everything inside him. — Being with you.

Damon rolled his eyes. — Are you kidding, right? It's the easiest thing on earth, you will see.

She laughed. Maybe they could make it work, after all. They loved each other, didn't they? Sure, nothing scared her so much in her life, not even all the near death experiences she has been gone through. But he made her happy and she really needed to let her heart guide her for once.

Damon nodded to the door. — Come on, or your brother will think we're making out again.

Elena passed through him and opened the door, but before leaving it, she turned around to look at him. He was smiling all goofy. And she loved him.

— What? — He asked.

But she just placed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling. — I love you, Damon.

His eyes were sparkling with joy. — God, I will never get tired of hearing you say it.

— I kind of like saying, too. — She teased.

He chuckled, kissing her back until they needed to drift apart to follow Rose. They couldn't stop looking at each other for the entire car ride. Elena didn't mind that Jeremy was murdering them with his eyes. 

On the way back, Damon tossed the keys to the youngest Gilbert and shrugged when Elena gave him a look. — It was a long crappy day, and I suppose you will want it to keep this secret for some time, so don't blame me if I want to hold you until we get home.

She smiled before kissing him. Then she realized why it was so easy to be with him, it was because it felt right. He was wrong in one thing, though. She thought about it, letting Damon pull her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him back, she wasn't really planning on hiding it.

**Author's Note:**

> So? I kind of liked the ending, but I love fluffy delena, so let me know if I should write these goofy babies going to the 20s Decade Dance, 'kay?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
